Sinful Love
by lloydloveskratos
Summary: Mithos kidnaps Lloyd to keep Kratos' loyalty. Lloyd remind Kratos of Anna, therefore Kratos loves Lloyd sinfully. Mithos keeps Lloyd as a slave for entertainment purposes. Warning: Yaoi, Male x Male. Kratos and Lloyd one-sided. Mentions abuse and torture. May have small spoilers and characters may seem out of character
1. Kidnapped

_Captured_

Lloyd sat facing the fire, on the night watch. He watches Collette, Genis, Raine, Zelos, Sheena, Persea, and Regal. Lloyd goes from watching the beauty of the night and the calmness of their faces to the dancing flames, moving the wood to make sure the fire does not go out. Lloyd almost feels like the fire's flames are mirror to his heart. Flames tall, and bright like his anger and hatred for the Desains and the Renegades. The flames, as dangerous as they can be, are beautiful. Like Lloyds heart it is warm and beautiful as Lloyds love, trust, and forgiveness. As hours go by Lloyd remember how he was raised, he remembers a small bit of his mother Anna, and father Kratos and falling down the cliff. Then remember how he was raised by Dirk, met Collette and Genis. Lloyd ponders what would happen if his parents would've lived, or if he knew that Genis and Raine when half elves, would it have mattered when he was younger? And the pain of both losing Collette and Kratos betraying them, wishing he knew about Cruxis before he had fight his father, not knowing Kratos was his father yet. As Lloyds' lost in his memory and thoughts and has he goes through his different emotions the fire seemingly mimics Lloyds heart.

Lloyd prefers to be the night watcher on the nights his party cannot make it to an inn. However, they take turns waking up at dawn so Lloyd can get a few hours of sleep. Lloyd remembers how Kratos took the night watch every night and never questioned it even once. He depended on Kratos so much and began to see him as a father figure before even knowing he was his father. Lloyds sadness seemingly to make the fire die, Lloyd gets up to move firewood. Mithos creeps behind Lloyd not noticing him there, seemingly lost in thought. Mithos grabs a white cloth and pours chloroform on it, grabbing Lloyd from behind placing the rag around his mouth and nose. Lloyd both in shock and afraid tries to shake off his offender taking in the sweet aroma chloroform gives off.

Mithos picks up Lloyd and takes him to Derris Kharlan, Mithos has a plan to keep Kratos from crossing him ever again. Mithos takes Lloyd to a specific planetoid that he considered home. He had transporter that was hidden in the Elf Village that went straight to Derris Kharlan which is how the elves used to get food, which makes senses that the only pure bloods now live in the village that used to not be there. Only Mithos and Martel know where the transporter is, knowledge of the location has been lost to all others. The information was given to Martel by her mother. Mithos put a punishment collar on Lloyd. It has different electric levels to hurt Lloyd and a needle made into the collar that has poison on it. Mithos made a remote that he can control Lloyds' punishment and if Mithos dies, the needle will poke into Lloyds' neck sending poison into his blood to kill him almost immediately.

Mithos strips Lloyd of his clothing and ties him up leaving him next to his throne. Angels come and go for a few hours to give Mithos, whom they call Yggdrasil, reports. Mithos called for Kratos. Kratos comes and kneels before Mithos. "Do you know who this is?" Mithos asks. "Sir?" Kratos asks. "Go ahead, read their mana signature," Mithos' says. As soon as Kratos does he gets a feeling in his stomach and stands up. "Lloyd!" Kratos yells. "Yes, Kratos it is your son. I know you have betrayed me. Giving Lloyd clues, and giving Renegades information as long as they keep your son safe. I thought we were friends Kratos; but then again, you are human. You may be an angel now but you still feel, and have thoughts just like humans. And you like to do things they human way like: eating, sleeping well in your case laying in a bed, well you get the idea. I should've expected you to betray me but that will never happen again, understand?" Mithos asks, Kratos feels like he is going die, his heart is beating so loud he can't hear himself think. It's like the time he had to kill Anna, his heart hurt so bad he could cry.

"I am keeping Lloyd as my sex slave. Also he has a collar I invented. It has different levels of electricity that I can shock him with and a needle that has poison that would kill him instantly if I ever choose to kill him or if I should die." Mithos says. Kratos falls to his knees, wanting to cry and feeling destroyed; at the same time though: Kratos sad, mad, and jealous. He loves Lloyd more than he should, as much as he loves Anna. Kratos hates the thought of Mithos touching or raping Lloyd, for more than one reason. "Lloyd" Kratos whispers almost silently. "Lord Yggdrasil, I'm sorry. My heart was weak. I do pledge my allegiance to you." Kratos says hoping it was enough to let Lloyd go. Mithos stands up and looks around to see if any angel were around, noticing there wasn't he sighs. Slowly walking down to Kratos and putting a hand on his shoulder. "Kratos, you love your son in a sinful way, don't you? You love him like that wrenched women you so loved all those years ago. I see it in your eyes and feel it in your heart." Mithos says. Kratos hangs his head in shame. "You never told him, did you?" Mithos asks. Kratos feels his embarrassment run to his cheeks and shakes his head no.

Mithos thinks for a moment and had one last question. "What would you do if I ordered you to watch I force myself upon your virgin son?" Mithos asks. Kratos gritted his teeth and then sighed. "I would watch My Lord." Kratos says. All angels can read thoughts, feelings, and mana at will. Mithos can tell Kratos was angry, jealous, but sincere. Mithos looks at Lloyd then back at Kratos. Mithos loves Kratos and has been a friend for years and has no feeling for Lloyd. "Okay Kratos, I will give Lloyd to you. In return you will not feed him, bathe him, nor let him sleep in your bed. When you take him to your quarters there will a cage that he will sleep there at night. I will give him food, how much he is allowed to have as both punishment and rewards; however, you may give him as much water as you'd like. My angels shall be watching, if Lloyd goes out of line I expect you to report it to me as well as punishing him. If you don't the others will tell me and he'll be punished even worse. Okay." Mithos sets the lines. Kratos feels pain, and gut worry about Lloyd. He doesn't want to punish Lloyd, but he'll must if he doesn't obey. "Yes, Lord Yggdrasil." Kratos says. Mithos nods, "Okay take him to your living quarters." Mithos says. Kratos bring out his beautiful wings and flies to his sleeping beauty and picks him up and flies to him to his home.

 **A/N** _I Apologize if the story is crap. Normally I write in a specific character's view and then switch to another's to fill in any gaps; however, I'm trying third persons point of view instead of just first person._


	2. Kratos' True Intentions

**Kratos' True Intentions**

Lloyd wakes up in a cage naked. He tries to look around but can't as the only reason he can even fit in the cage is by having his knees to his chest. All Lloyd can see is underneath a bed and a wooden bed. Panic begins to raddle Lloyd as he tries to push himself away from the cage and stretch his legs but unable to move since the cage was so small. Lloyd begins to scream in fear. Quickly Kratos gets out of bed and lies down next to his son. "Lloyd." Kratos says his name in hopes to calm him. "Dad! Help, please let me out. I'm afraid. Please let me out." Lloyd pleas. Kratos shakes his head no and Lloyd is confused. "You have to calm down Lloyd. Mithos, Lord Yggdrasil, found out I was helping you and the Renegades. As punishment he kidnapped you and gave you that collar. He made it to shock you or kill you at will. There is a needle that will poke you and send a poison to your blood stream that would kill you immediately." Kratos says and all of a sudden Lloyd starts to hyperventilate and Kratos can feel his son's panic. "I don't wanna die! I can't stand being in this cage! Help! Let me out! Please!" Lloyd begins to cry hard and punching the cage, struggling hard. Kratos understands why he's scared but he was told if Lloyd tries to escape to punish him and let Mithos know. Kratos tries to calm his son but Lloyd was to panic to calm down so Kratos leaves to report to Mithos.

When Kratos got to Mithos' throne he didn't look pleased. "I'm sorry to bother you My Lord; however, when Lloyd awoke this morning he was frightened and I can't calm him." Kratos says. "Misbehaving, is he?" Mithos asks. Sweat runs down Kratos' face nervous and unsure how to answer, especially because he didn't want to punish his son and then Mithos have his way with him. "Uh, when he awoke he was surprised he in a cage. He moved around a little bit. I got up and began to panic and when I tried to tell him what had happened he only panic more." Kratos explaining the situation. "May I take him out of the cage now?" Kratos asks. "Did Lloyd try to escape?" Mithos asks. "Uh he pushed the cage in fear." Kratos says. "And did he ask you to let him out?" Mithos asks. Kratos begins to sweat, and knot in his voice forces Kratos to say nothing and simply nod instead. Mithos nods back, "Normally I'd publicly punish him but I believe to confide you and Lloyd to the room will do. Punish him as you wish and then keep him in the cage for twenty-four hours, one whole day. Any questions, feel free to ask." Mithos says going back to his throne with a smirk.

Kratos begrudgingly left back to his room knowing he had to punish his own son. Lloyd was still crying and trying to escape from the cage, panic filling his heart. Kratos open the cage and pulled his son from inside. Lloyd grabbed Kratos and cried holding his neck. Kratos lost balance and fell on the bed. "I'm sorry, Kratos!" Lloyd yelps, unable to calm himself. Kratos embraces Lloyd, holding him and petting his head. Lloyd breathes deeply taking his father's scent in, feeling his heat, and heartbeat. Being so close to his father's chest was enough to make Lloyd calm down. "Lloyd, Mithos has that collar on you to force me to obey him. I must do what he says in order for you to live, do you understand?" Kratos asks. Lloyd fidgets a little nodding but frightened on what his father may do. "Mithos also has something else hanging over my head and I figure if you hear if from anyone I want it to be from Lloyd." Kratos says, Lloyd can hear his uncertainty. "I love you, Lloyd. Not as a son but as much as I love Anne. Do you understand Lloyd?" Kratos looks at Lloyd that has his mouth wide open and his eyes full of shock. "Kratos! I am your son; how can you say that?" Lloyd asks quickly getting away from his father not feeling safe anymore. "Lloyd," Kratos whispers feeling sadness his son was afraid of him and disgusted.

Lloyd hears his father call his name in a sad tone. The thought of no one can help who they are born as runs through his mind. "How long have you had these feelings for me?" Lloyd asks. "Since I met you. I only realize you were my son _after_ , I had seen Anna's grave. I tried to shake these feelings afterwards I just couldn't and can't. I'm sorry Lloyd." Kratos says. Lloyd walks towards him and kneels before him. "You wouldn't force me to be with you, right?" Lloyd asks. Kratos gasps and scuffs. "Of course not Lloyd, I'd never do that to you. I wouldn't have ever told you if Mithos wasn't holding it over my head," Kratos explained. A little relieved Lloyd lays his head on his father's lap. "I'm glad you told me and we are working it out, Kratos." Lloyd says. Kratos smiles wishing this could last forever. Just as both of them feel content there's a knock on the door. "Come in" Kratos says. Kratos just sits petting his son's head. Mithos walks over and stand in front of Kratos holding his son. Mithos expected as much, and Mithos wasn't even angry, he has always had a soft spot for Kratos and even Anna when she was alive. Damn women reminded Mithos of his sister, her being alive was almost painful for him. "Kratos, this doesn't look like the punishment we agreed upon, right?" Mithos asks.

"My Lord, I apologize," Kratos says standing up, forcing Lloyd behind him in a protective stance. "I, I will punish Lloyd and put him back in the cage as you wish. Just, please one more moment with him," Kratos says, feeling anxious unsure how Mithos will react. "Fine. You have twenty minutes and I'll be back," Mithos says then turning around. "I expect to see bruises," He says leaving the room alone with Kratos and Lloyd. "Lloyd," Kratos says grabbing his son into a warm embrace. Lloyd was scared and is shaking in Kratos' arms. "Lloyd I don't want to hurt you but," Kratos says looking into his brown eyes. Lloyd shakes his head "Don't apologize. I know and it's okay," Lloyd says try to make his father feel better about what's about to happen. Kratos lightly pushed Lloyd away from him and pulled off his belt. Lloyd tenses and begins to shake again, tearing up before the pain has even hit him yet. "Lloyd, try not to tense up. Tensing will only increase the pain and damage on the body." Kratos whispers to Lloyd but that only scared Lloyd even more. Kratos knows usually a punish consists a beating of fifty lashes but he only whips Lloyd ten time on the back, butt, and legs. Each time Lloyd cries out tears Kratos' heart. Kratos can't bear to hurt Lloyd anymore and hopes the bruises that are forming can convince Mithos that the punishment was good enough.

Kratos picks Lloyd up and put him in the cage. Lloyd is in a state of panic trying to stay calm knowing Mithos is coming back and he'll get punished again if he doesn't behave but he's terrified of the cage. "I wanna go home," Lloyd whines to Kratos. Kratos lays next to the cage slipping his hand through the bars. "I know my son," Kratos says while petting his head. Lloyd's will break and he cries. "Dad!" Lloyd wales crying wanting things back to how they were. "Lloyd, it will be okay. I promise," Kratos says. Kratos knows Mithos will be back soon and if he sees Lloyd crying and throwing a fit he'll punish him a lot worse. After a few moments of Kratos holding Lloyds hand in an uncomfortable position with one hand and petting him with the other Lloyd calm down.

Mithos knocks and lets himself into Kratos' room where he finds his cute friend lying next to Lloyd reaching into the cage. "Hello, Kratos" Mithos says smirking. Kratos quickly sets up into a kneeling position and Lloyd whines at the loss of heat. "Lord Yggdrasil! I apologize, I didn't hear you come in." Kratos says "It's okay Kratos. I expect you to obey me as head of Cruxis but we have been friends for four thousand years. When we are alone, please call me Mithos just like you used to. You're one of the few I'd allow so take advantage of it," Mithos says then turns his head to Lloyd. "So has he been behaving." Mithos asks. "He hasn't tried to escape." Kratos says. "Yes, but has he thrown a fit, maybe cry?" Mithos asks, Kratos starts sweating unable to lie. Mithos has had human slaves that he has killed just for looking at him. Burn their eyes out for crying, cut off limbs for stealing food, and cut their tongue for talking. Kratos afraid to answer just nods. Mithos feels Kratos' feelings and just nods. "Fine starting now Lloyd will stay in the cage for twenty-four hours. Do not let him out for any reason. When I come back I will let him out. Okay?" Mithos makes himself clear. Mithos walks over to Kratos and hug him. "You are my only friend I have left. I won't let you betray me again. Okay?" Mithos says and leaves before Kratos could respond. "Mithos?"


	3. Twenty-Four Hours

**A/N** Heavy kissing scene and some touching. Adult Situations

 **Twenty-Four Hours**

After Mithos leaves Kratos goes back to Lloyd, lying down next to him. "Lloyd I love you," Kratos whispers. "Dad, I wanna cry. I wanna go home. I wanna make sure everyone is okay. I wanna know if Collette is alright. I was supposed to protect her and everyone else. I'm just scared, what am I to do?" Lloyd rants, ready to cry. "Lloyd," Kratos whispers pulling his son close kissing his forehead through bars. Lloyd stops his fussing, even though he knows Kratos is in love with him, his father seemingly has only fatherly affections for him. Lloyd falls asleep with his father petting his head, forehead to forehead.

Six hours later Lloyd wakes up to his stomach growling at him. Lloyd looks around but able to find his father, fear filling his heart. "Kratos?" Lloyd yelps trying to yell but sound weak and scared. Lloyd curses himself for how he sounds. "I'm in here Lloyd, I just took a shower." Kratos says. Kratos quickly gets dressed not wanting Lloyd to be left alone too long, fearing he'd have another panic attack. Kratos didn't think Lloyd would be awake yet. He leaves the bathroom and walk into the bedroom to see Lloyd crying silently, still afraid and unable to handle close spaces. "I'm sorry Lloyd," Kratos says as he leans down, then lying next to Lloyd. "I didn't think you would be awake yet," Kratos explains leaning over to pet Lloyd. His stomach growls loudly making Lloyd's face turn as red as a cherry. Lloyd grit his teeth from the pain.

"Kratos, I'm hungry," Lloyd whines. "I know," Kratos says touches Lloyds face. "I'm sorry but I am not allowed to feed you. I could ask Mithos but that would require me to leave you," Kratos says. Lloyd shakes his head. "No I don't want you to go, plus I feel like he'd reject the idea anyways," Lloyd says and his stomach yells at him again and Lloyd groans. "Would you like water Lloyd?" Kratos asks. Lloyd nods and watches as Kratos leaves. He seems to return as quickly as he had left. Kratos helps Lloyd drink the ice cold water. Lloyd can feel the ice cold water run down his throat to is empty stomach and it feels like ice is floating on top of the acid. Lloyd whines, the cold almost hurt. "Lloyd? What's wrong?" Kratos asks. "The water is really cold and it feels like ice cubes in my empty stomach," Lloyd states. Lloyd reaches for his father's hand so Kratos lies down yet again and hold one of Lloyds hands while petting him with the other hand. Lloyd feels a sharp pain going down to his groin. "I have to pee," Lloyd whispers. "I'm sorry," Kratos says, "It's okay, I'll try to sleep this off," Lloyd says.

Two hours later Lloyd awakes again having to pee. His father is still petting him and holding his hand. "How long has it been?" Lloyd asks. "Eight hours, sixteen hours left till Mithos says you are allowed out." Kratos responds noticing how sweaty Lloyd is and sensing his pain. Lloyd feeling desperate to use the bathroom, it hurts really bad now. "Dad! I have to go really bad. I can't hold it," Lloyd starts to cry as he pisses himself, embarrass he peed himself in front of his father. "Lloyd it's okay calm down. We'll clean up later, okay? Go back to sleep," Kratos says trying to sooth the young boy, Lloyd just nods and closes his eyes.

Kratos stays close to the boy and sooth the boy back to sleep every time he was thirsty, hungry, or pee himself. Finally, twenty-four hours were up and like clockwork he hears a knock on the door. "Come in," Kratos says standing up. Mithos comes in, walking towards Kratos. He sees Lloyd covered in bruises and urine, he walks over and lets Lloyd out of his cage. "Will you let me bathe him?" Kratos asks, Mithos nods and turns away to leave. "Mithos can he lay in my bed, just tonight?" Kratos sounding like a plea. "Yes, but just this once. Don't ask again," Mithos says turning around to Kratos holding Lloyd in his arms like a broken angel. Kratos just nods looking grateful. Mithos feels regretful for turn Kratos object of affection against him, he wouldn't want any one use Martel against him. Mithos shakes his head as if that would make the thought go away, he had to make sure Kratos will never betray him again. This is also like a trial of his trust and loyalty to him. Kratos takes Lloyd to the bathroom and starts running bath water. Mithos flies over and shuts the bathroom door. "Kratos don't betray me again. I don't want to hurt like that again," Mithos whispers knowing Kratos is unable to hear him over the water. Mithos leaves and flies back to his throne.

Kratos begins the bath water making sure it's not too hot or cold. Kratos strips his clothing then picks Lloyd up and put him the bath. Lloyd wakes up feeling warm water. Lloyd leans up not fully realizing he was laying on his father's chest and in between his legs. "Where?" Lloyd ask whispering. "We're in the bathroom, Mithos already let you out." Kratos says. Lloyds face immediately turn ten different shades of red turning his head around and realizing Kratos was naked. "You're nude!" Lloyd screeches. "So are you, I was cleaning you off" Kratos says. Lloyd stands up embarrass then got dizzy and began to fall backwards where he would have fallen out of the tub but Kratos quickly grabs Lloyd pull him to his chest. "Are you okay Lloyd?" Kratos asks his son just nods face still looking like a cherry. "Am I making you feel uncomfortable, Lloyd?" Kratos asks. "N-no" Lloyd stutters but Kratos read his feeling and feels depress he could make his son feel so anxious. "Lloyd," Kratos sighs. "I'm sorry" Kratos says trying to get out but Lloyd grips his arm hard. "No I'm sorry. You didn't do anything wrong," Lloyd says and guides his father into a sitting position and get in between his legs just as he woke up to and leans against his father's chest. Just as Lloyd was feeling comfortable Kratos' thoughts drifted to what he would like to do to the boy right now. Slick warm skin barely touching is enough to fuss up Kratos' senses. Kratos can only think about touching, kissing, entering the youth in front of him. His fantasies take control of his mind and body responses with his member hardens poking Lloyd against his back. Kratos hopes Lloyd doesn't feel it but when Lloyd's whole body tenses Kratos curses himself. "I'm sorry Lloyd I didn't mean," Kratos begins but Lloyd cuts him off "It's okay. You can't help how you feel. I accept you as you are. Kratos is still Kratos," Lloyd says his face beaming again. Lloyd can't help to be afraid of Kratos hurting him and forcing himself upon him. Lloyd relaxes again against Kratos' chest. Every move Lloyd makes rubs Kratos member accidently. Kratos shutters trying to control his urges. Kratos wraps his arms around his son in a seemingly loving manner but Kratos just hold him to keep him from moving. Every touch sets his skin on fire.

After a while both Lloyd and Kratos calm down and Kratos decides to start washing Lloyd's hair and then back. Lloyd's face gets red, feeling embarrass again but unable to say anything. Stuck between feeling small and vulnerable, Kratos can do what he wants with him and Lloyd would unable to stop him. "I won't hurt you Lloyd, never force to be with me" Kratos whisper in Lloyd's ear. Lloyd shamefully nods realizing Kratos could read his mind and emotions. Zelos told Lloyd once that angels can read emotions, thoughts, and mana at will; however, when Collette said she was unable to read thoughts or feeling he thought Zelos was fibbing. Then again, Collette never fully became an angel so it makes since why she couldn't. "I'm sorry Kratos, I didn't mean. I mean, it's just, uh. I'm not sure what I'm trying to say. I guess I know you won't hurt me but some reason I'm still afraid for some odd reason. I can't say anything other than sorry. I know I hurt you with how uncertain and being frighten around you." Lloyd says. "It's okay Lloyd. I love you and that won't change for any reason," Kratos says.

Kratos and Lloyd finish their bath, dry off, and go to the bedroom. On the bed there was note, food, and clothing. Kratos picks up the note and read it out loud. "Have Lloyd wear this skort and I left food for you guys." Kratos says, he looks over and Lloyd is drooling over the food not listening. Kratos throw the short shirt with shorts built in at Lloyd who catches them. "Mithos wants you to wear those." Kratos says then gets dress, turning his back to Lloyd. Lloyd can't figure out why but he's relive Kratos isn't watching him get dress. When Kratos turns around he sees Lloyd in the skort, his eyes widen in shock not realizing he would look so good in them. Kratos gets hard, feeling hot, bothered, and lust shows in his eyes. Lloyd see the lust in Kratos' eyes and starts shaking. Kratos runs and tackles Lloyd to the ground and kisses him on the lips. Before Lloyd can react Kratos already has his hand up his skirt touching Lloyd's member through thin fabric. Lloyd cries out pushing Kratos off him, feeling embarrass that his penis hardens from Kratos' touch. Kratos still high from dopamine and adrenaline, feeling a little confuse. "Lloyd," Kratos whispers crawls behind him and wraps his arms around him. "I'm sorry I don't know why I acted like that. My body just moved. I don't know," Kratos explains frustrating not sure why he acted like that, scaring Lloyd and that was the last thing he wants.

"Dad I know you don't want to hurt me but I've accepted the fact I will become yours and Mithos' sex slave, puppet or whatever. How long do you think you can control yourself being around me twenty-four hours a day, every day forever?" Lloyd asks. Kratos is in shock at what Lloyd has to say. "Lloyd," Kratos whispers then lies his head on Lloyd's shoulder and sobs frustrated his son feels that way but can't blame him after what he just done. "Kratos," Lloyd whispers turning around and forces Kratos to look at him, Lloyd gasps. Kratos is really cry with real tears. "I thought angels didn't cry," Lloyd asks with soften eyes. "I don't know why but I can. I also feel, like heat, cold, physical pleasure. I don't get tired or hungry but I like to sleep and eat," Kratos explains as Lloyd wipes away his tears and it feels to Lloyd he can feel pain and confliction in each tear. Kratos' face gets red as he feels Lloyd gentle, loving touch. "Lloyd, I, uh I, um, I'm" Kratos says unable to finish apologizing. "I know, it's okay. You just lost control for a moment," Lloyd says smiling knowingly at Kratos. "Come on now I'm hungry," Lloyd says and Kratos nods.

Lloyd and Kratos eat the food laid before them. Kratos grabs the dishes and takes them to the kitchen in Derris Kharlan. Lloyd ponders if he should leave and try to find an escape but if Mithos found out he'd get punish or kill immediately. Maybe not get killed or Mithos wouldn't have anything over Kratos' head anymore. Instead Lloyd waits in bed waiting for Kratos to come back. Lloyd remember how flustered Kratos makes him and wonders why. Why Lloyd asks himself over and over again. Lloyd wants to find out by experimenting but he doesn't want to lead Kratos on or give him false hope and then putting in to a situation he can't get out of. Right then Kratos walks in and Lloyd leans up. "Are you tired, Lloyd?" Kratos asks noticing Lloyd is already lying down. "Yeah, a little." Lloyd responds looking away from Kratos. Kratos sighs, "If you are worried I can sleep on the floor or work for a while." Kratos says and Lloyd shakes his head. "You seem anxious," Kratos points out. "Not about that," Lloyd admits. "Then what's wrong," Kratos asks but Lloyd shakes his head no. "Lloyd, please tell me," Kratos says. "I don't want you to get angry with me," Lloyd whisper fearfully. Kratos pets Lloyds head. "I promise I won't be mad," Kratos promises. Lloyds face changes to multiple different color of red all at once. "I have feeling and they might be different from yours and I'm just so unsure. I don't know if this right or I'm putting you on but I, I'd, may we, uh should, kiss?" Lloyd closes his eyes so embarrass. Kratos sweeps Lloyd off his feet and Lloyd yelps, clinging Kratos' neck for dear life. Kratos lay Lloyd on the bed and then gets on top of him. "Lloyd let me know when to stop or if you get scared, okay?" Kratos asks and Lloyd nods with his face beaming.

Kratos lean down and kisses Lloyds soft lips feeling like the inside of a rose. Very gently Kratos bits his lips and licks asking for entrance and Lloyd open his mouth to allow his father inside. Kratos lick and taste the sweet, moist cavern. Lloyd moans softly and Kratos' hands find themselves to Lloyd's skirt, playing with his member through the thin cloth bringing it alive. Lloyd's body jerk feeling good he moans but then he jumps, yelps, and pushes his father away from him. Kratos seen the flash back and all the fear, pain, and uncertainty it brought. "What was that?" Kratos asks. "I, I don't know," Lloyd whispers then start crying. "It's okay, Lloyd I love you. We never have to do this again, Okay?" Kratos says while holding the youth to reassure him. Lloyd just nods and after a while Lloyd falls asleep in Kratos' arms.

 **A/N** Next chapter will have a rape scene in it, from here on out there will be hard yaoi and sex in it, don't like then don't read please and thank you! Any other comments please leave a review!


	4. Nightmare's and New Love

**Warning : Sexual abuse and rape**

 **Nightmares**

Kratos watches Lloyd sleeping moaning, groaning, whining, and sweating. It seems like Lloyd is having a nightmare so Kratos holds Lloyd and kisses his lips, forehead, neck, telling him it'll be okay.

 _Lloyd watches his mom turn into a monster. Lloyd yells looking for his father that left for food. "Daddy!" Lloyd yells as him mom starts to swinging her arm towards him but the angel flies and pushes his son out the way. Lloyd loses consciousness. Lloyd awakes falling off the cliff seemingly in slow motion he sees his mother in her original form reaching out for Lloyd. He reaches for her hand, her blood drips on Lloyds' face. He closes his eyes never expecting to awake._

 _Lloyd opens his eyes tied down to a bed. "Ah! Daddy!" Lloyd yells in the dark, Lloyd unable to see clearly starts crying. Three older men walk towards Lloyd with candles in their hands. "Hello little boy" a man says coming closer towards Lloyd. All three men get dressed. The man closest to Lloyd sits on the bed and puts his hand on Lloyds member and begins to rub up and down, making Lloyd whine at the strange and new sensation. "Stop!" Lloyd cries. "Don't worry little boy, we won't hurt you." The man says and the other two men come closer. One man kisses Lloyd on the lips, one kissing, licking, and sucking his member and one plays with Lloyds entrance. Lloyd cries again and then blacks out again._

 _Lloyd finds himself at the foot of his dead mother. "Mommy?" Lloyd cries and hold his mother's corpse. "Mommy, Mommy! Daddy please help Mommy!" Lloyd yells, seemingly alone but a lone man come up behind Lloyd. "Little boy?" the man comes closer. "Are you okay?" he asks Lloyd's afraid to answer but nods. "What's your name?" man asks. "Lloyd," he whispers. "My name is Dirk. I heard you call for you father, what's his name?" Dirk asks. "His name is Daddy and my mom is Mommy." Lloyd says. Dirk walks over to the corpse and sees a tattoo. "Her name is Anna," Dirk says out loud. "We will take care of your mother, then we will search the area for your father if he hasn't fallen to the Desains. Until we find your father you can stay with me," Dirk says. Lloyd starts to cry. "What's wrong child?" Dirk asks. "I don't want you to hurt me, no touching," Lloyd says. Dirk is deeply disturbed by the child's fear of him touching him but promises not to._

Lloyd wakes up sweating in Kratos' arms. "Lloyd?" Kratos questions knowing he had a nightmare waiting for Lloyd to confess. "I, I had a nightmare but. It, it was like flash backs. From when you killed mom, and we fell off the cliff. But then I was in a room with a bunch of older men and they raped me, then I was back on the cliff. It was a different day because she already began to decompose. Then Dirk found me," Lloyd talks fast feeling panic. Kratos pulls Lloyd back to his chest petting his head. "It's okay now, it's okay" Kratos says trying to sooth Lloyd. "I love you Kratos," Lloyds says trying to figure out his feelings. Kratos smiles knowing their love differs "I Love you too son" Kratos says.

There's a knock on the door. Kratos gets up already knowing who it is and kneels. "Come in," Kratos says. Mithos smiles "I like the respect Kratos but you can get up," Mithos says and Kratos stands up. "It's time for you to work Lloyd," Mithos says. "Where?" Kratos asks. "In the kitchen," Mithos says. "And I need you back in line. Find what information the Desains and Renegades have on our operation. Collette's sick, she won't work as Martel's vessel anymore. Even Tethe'allas chosen won't work, he doesn't need to go through the trails for me to realize his mana signature doesn't even come close to Martel's," Mithos explains. "Over the next ten years we need to find two new chosen's. Also we need to stop Raine and Genis' group from making any more packs with the summon spirits. Understand?" Mithos asks. Kratos nods and stares at Lloyd. "Kratos, you know it would be too dangerous to bring Lloyd, right?" Mithos asks seeing him watch Lloyd, Kratos physically flinches and looks down. "I know, but," Kratos whispers then sighs.

Mithos can feel how disappointed Kratos and Lloyd is leaving him behind for days or even weeks at a time. "This might be against my better judgement but fine Lloyd can go with you; but, I will have someone watching you from the shadows. Don't betray me Kratos or Lloyd will die. That's a promise," Mithos says. Mithos leaves having Lloyd and Kratos pack food and essentials. "Lloyd, are you sure you want to come? I want you go with me but you'll be betraying your friends and you'll have to wear that." Kratos says pointing to the skort. Lloyds face get red and he looks down. "I am forced to wear this, I am forced to abandon my friends in need and betray them, but I have the option to leave here. I want to leave because I don't know the angels or Mithos will do to me. When I'm with you I'm safe and you love me. It beats the cold, lifeless city of Derris Kharlan." Lloyd says and Kratos nods and they are on their way.


	5. Pain of Betrayal

A/N No review yet! Please give me feedback so I know how good my writing style. Third person view is a challenge for me, let me know if I'm doing well and what I need to work on!

 **Pain of Betrayal**

Kratos and Lloyd travel by the Tower of Salvation between Derris Kharlan, Sylvarant, and Tethe'alla. Kratos and Lloyd travel at night to avoid detection by the chosen's group and anyone else that would see or recognize Lloyd. First day traveling at night, dawn about to break and they stop by a cave to sleep in. "Can't we just fly a rheaird?" Lloyd asks already bored. Kratos sighs "We could but we could run into the Renegades or the chosen's group, looking like that do you really want that?" Kratos asks, Lloyd looks down at his white skort blushing. "No," he whispers "Don't tell me, you're bored already?" Kratos asks "I uh," Lloyd tries to think of an excuse but can't find one. "Yeah, I'm sorry," Lloyd says walking over the cave wall, leaning against the cold wet surface. "Don't pout Lloyd. I'm pointing this out so you don't put yourself in unnecessary danger," Kratos says walking over to Lloyd, sitting next to him. Kratos looks at Lloyd muscular arms, bare chest, and legs. Only thing he's wearing is a skort that is scandalously short. "Kratos are you checking me out?" Lloyd ask as he noticing Kratos eyeing him as if he's candy. "Uh," Kratos fluster being caught, face beaming. Lloyd shifts to left, while Kratos sits to his right, near the entrance. Lloyd knows what Kratos wants and how he feels for him, the scary part is Lloyd thinks he may starting feel to the same. "Lloyd, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to," Kratos says. "It's okay," Lloyd whispers lying down. "good night or whatever. I'm gonna go to sleep." Lloyd says in frustration. Kratos feels his frustration, confusion, and sadness. He could tell Lloyd feels isolated.

Kratos walks over and lies down next to Lloyd, staring at his face. Lloyd opens his eyes feeling Kratos' eyes. Lloyd blushes with how close Kratos is. "Lloyd, I'm sorry," Kratos whispers grabbing Lloyd and scooting him closer, kissing his forehead and holding him to comfort him. "I never meant to make you feel uncomfortable. I apologize. I promise to control myself," Kratos says to Lloyd and meaningless tears fill Lloyd's eyes. Lloyd doesn't know why, he's not sad, scared, or even happy; however, tears just won't stop. "I promise I won't hurt you like those men did. I didn't save you when you were a child. I couldn't sooth your fears then so I'll try to do so now and protect you," Kratos whispers to Lloyd wiping away stray tears. A strange feeling pulse down Lloyd's whole body. Lloyd pushes Kratos off of him and then straddles Kratos. "Lloyd?" Kratos yells out just to have his lips met with Lloyd's. Kratos widen his eyes wondering what's gotten in to Lloyd all of a sudden and Lloyd is wondering the same thing. Kratos very gently pushes Lloyd off. "Lloyd? Why?" Kratos asks, Lloyd leans down whispering Kratos' ear. "Maybe we should go further than last time." Kratos shutters at the thought, grabbing Lloyd and rolling over to reverse their position. "No Lloyd, you're in a weakened mental estate. Besides what Mithos has done you also remember me killing your mother, and being raped by multiple men. Lloyd I will not take advantage of you. Okay?" Kratos says. Lloyd starts crying and Kratos leans down and holds him. "I'm sorry," Lloyd whispers. "Why Lloyd? You have done nothing wrong," Kratos says petting his head.

"I'm a terrible person," Lloyd whispers. "Why do you say that?" Kratos asks looking into Lloyd's tear fill eyes. "I wanted to use you to get rid of the memories. I can't believe how selfish I am!" Lloyd yells then wails, crying. "Lloyd, it's okay. Most people only get over rape by making love to someone very important to them, usually the one they spend the rest of their lives with. Lloyd you don't have that type of love for me," Kratos says. Lloyd squeeze his eyes shut tightly wanting to tell Kratos he does feel that way. Yet, what if he's wrong. He is confused on his feelings but one thing is sure he wants to kiss his dad again. "Dad, please kiss me again. I'll let you know if it's too much," Lloyd says. "Lloyd, I don't know if that's a good idea. Every time I kiss you, touch you, ah. It's, I. It's poison in my veins. I don't want to stop. I would never force you to be with me but it makes my desires stronger. Do you understand, Lloyd?" Kratos asks, Lloyd nods feeling he has so much to say but can't say it. "Kratos I don't want to lead you on but I think I have stronger feelings for you now," Lloyd whispers in his ear.

Kratos stares deeply into Lloyd's eyes sensing both confusion and sincerity in him. Kratos sighs but gives in to his desires. "If you get scared, then stop me. Please," Kratos begs afraid of not being able stop once he starts. Lloyd nods leaning up to capture Kratos' lips. Kratos licks Lloyd's lips asking for entrance. Lloyd moans at the heat and passion, giving Kratos the opportunity to seize the sweet cavern. Kratos dominates Lloyd with his hand tangled in his hair sensing it turns Lloyd on. Both of their members get hard and Lloyd begins to fight for dominations rolling over again to be on top of Kratos. While kissing Kratos, Lloyd rock his hips back and forth to create friction they both deeply desire. "Lloyd," Kratos moans between kisses and trying to breath. On the edge of Kratos orgasming, Lloyd stops. Both of them breathing in deeply, catching their breath. "Lloyd, are you okay?" Kratos asks extremely frustrated but worried at the same time. "Yeah. You said not to go too far. And if felt really good, scary good. I've never felt that way before. It's okay I stopped, right?" Lloyd asks. What could Kratos say? "Of course it is. We only go as far as you want," Kratos says. Lloyd cuddles next to Kratos and lies on his chest, falling asleep almost immediately. Kratos wonders how Lloyd could relax or even fall asleep with a hard on. "Good night My Love," Kratos whispers and pets Lloyds head making him smile in his sleep. "Sweet dreams," Kratos whispers.

Kratos awakes Lloyd at twilight, before nightfall. "Lloyd, wake up," Kratos says shaking his son. Lloyd sets up, rubbing his eyes. "Undress Lloyd," Kratos demands. Lloyd fears the worse thinking he got himself in trouble from their earlier activity and not finishing it. Lloyd feels like he has to be a man so he undresses. Kratos brings over multiple towels, wash clothes, and a big bucket. "We may not have another opportunity to wash off again so I went and got hot water," Kratos states matter of fact tone. Lloyd feels bad knowing Kratos may have read his thoughts or emotions. Lloyd curses himself for assuming the worse. Kratos lays a towel down then strips. Kratos gets a rag wet then starts washing Lloyd's back, neck, and hair. Lloyd smiles slightly remembering their bath. Kratos notices the smile on Lloyd mouth then hand Lloyd the rag not wanting to take it too far. Lloyd finishes washing himself. "Kratos turn around," Lloyd demand wanting to wash his back too, and Kratos do as he is asked. Lloyd washes Kratos back, neck, and hair. Instead of handing the rag over Lloyd makes another demand. "Kratos, lay on your back please," Kratos gives him a questioning look but doesn't ask and lay down. Lloyd washes his chest, playing with his nipples. Kratos moans quietly getting hard. Lloyd goes down further washing Kratos' penis and balls making the man jump and shutter in pleasure. The smallest touch makes Kratos go into a flash of white, blinding pleasure. Lloyd finishes washing the man and grabs the towels to dry off.

Even though Kratos isn't satisfied he didn't want to beat off in front of Lloyd, knowing it may make him shy away. They get dress and use the dirt water to put out the fire. Getting ready to leave Kratos hears Lloyds stomach rumble. "Lloyd are you hungry?" Kratos asks. Lloyds face turns beet red. Kratos use his angel senses to see if anyone was around, even an angel in disguise but he can't feel any presence. "Here, eat," Kratos demands trying to hand Lloyd a packaged food. Lloyd shakes his head. "Mithos said before we left not to feed me at all for the whole trip," Lloyd says just realizing he busted himself. "You head that conversation? You were supposed to stay in the room!" Kratos yells making Lloyd cringe. "I'm sorry," Lloyd whispers. "It's okay, then I suppose you know. If we run into the chosen's group, we are instructed to take Raine and Genis. We'll be betraying your friends," Kratos says. "I know that. But it's not a certainty we will see them, that's why we are traveling at night, right?" Lloyd asks "Yeah," Kratos whispers having a bad feeling about tonight.

Lloyd and Kratos go North of the cave and in four hours they get past the densest part of the forest, a Renegade base is just three more miles North. "We should make it to the Renegade's base before day break." Kratos comments while Lloyd is close behind him. Both Lloyd and Kratos see an orange glowing light in the distance. "Is that a camp fire? Do you think those are Renegades?" Lloyd asks. "Maybe or the chosen's group. Come on, let us find out," Kratos says. Lloyd runs in fount of Kratos. "No, if there is a chance of it being Collette or one of the others! We need to go around it," Lloyd yells. Kratos tries not to show his irritation. Kratos grabs Lloyds shoulders. "Listen to me, we are being watched. If we astray from the path, then we will be accused of keeping the chosen safe. You will be punished and or killed. I'm sorry but you this could've happened at any time," Kratos says regretting the sting of the words he just said. There just wasn't a nicer way to say it but Lloyd has tears in his eyes tearing Kratos' heart up.

Lloyd turns around and wipes the tears out of his eyes. "Let's go," Lloyd whispers trying to sound strong and determined but his voice breaks. Lloyd walks forward not looking back to make sure Kratos was following even though he should be leading because Lloyd had no idea where he was going. Lloyd walks to the mouth of the camp site and sure enough it's all of his friends. Both Collette and Zelos are awake and notice Lloyd at the same time. "Lloyd!" both Zelos and Collette yell at the same time waking everyone up. Kratos runs next to Lloyd. "Yo, dude what are you wearing?" Zelos asks, making Lloyd blush. "What are you doing with Kratos?" Genis asks. "He's with Cruxis now," Kratos says stand in front of Lloyd feeling slightly jealous everyone eyeing Lloyd. "We are here for Raine and Genis," Kratos says. "No I won't believe Lloyd joined Cruxis!" Collette yells in the empty forest. "Yeah I won't believe it either!" Genis agrees. "Lloyd what is the collar around your neck?" Raine asks having Kratos cursing her eye for detail.

"Fine if you guys most know the night Lloyd was kidnapped was my fault. I betrayed Lord Yggdrasil by giving you guys clues for your journey, and exchange information with the Renegades if they kept Lloyd safe. Lord Yggdrasil then made a shock collar that has poison dart in it. If Yggdrasil dies Lloyd dies, and he can deploy the dart any time. Lloyd would die instantly. He's black mailing us into doing his bidding. Genis, Raine if we do not take you in my son will die. He is watching our every move," Kratos says. The party are in shock from the new information. Genis looks down at his hands wondering what to do. Lloyd was his first friend, and accepted him knowing he lied about being an elf and now knows he's a half elf. "I'll go willingly," Genis says. "Genis!" Persea whisper knowingly. "No, you idiot! Run away," Lloyd yells. "I'm not running away. You saved my life more than once. You've save many innocent lives. Now it's time to accept help," Genis says walking towards him. "No Genis! Look at me, how I'm dressed. You don't know what he's done to me and what he will do to me. I don't want you guys to suffer the same fate. Get away," Lloyd says but Genis keeps walking forward. "My dear student I know you have suffered. I hope we can sooth some of you pain. I can say I'm proud to be your teacher and I'm proud that you are a friend of Genis'. You've helped me make him the man he is today," Raine says then walks towards Kratos.

"You guys aren't gonna try to fight?" Kratos asks. "No, it would cost Lloyd his life. We aren't willing to do that" Raine says. "Very well, Follow me. Lloyd stay here so we can see what Lord Yggdrasil would like to do next," Kratos instructed. Lloyd falls to his knees tears welling up. "Don't cry. We'll be fine," Genis says bravely but deep know he's scared to the bone. "Come along now," Kratos says taking them to the tower. As they leave in the distance more and more regret fills Lloyds heart. "Damn it!" Lloyd yells punching the ground over and over. Collette, Zelos, Sheena, Regal, and Persea crowd around Lloyd. Collette falls on her knees making Lloyd lay his head on her lap. She soothes his fears, all of his friends tell him it will be alright until he passes out.


	6. Yggdrasil is Mithos

**Yggdrasil is Mithos**

Kratos leads Genis and Raine to the tower. "May I ask you something?" Raine questions. "What is it?" Kratos asks. "What has happened to Lloyd? What is the nature of your relationship with Lloyd? It has seemed to change," Raines says. Kratos stops and turns around. "What do you mean the nature of our relationship has changed?" Kratos asks trying to keep his tone steady. "I mean he's traveling with you dressed that way, alone no less," Raine explains. "Must I remind you we are related by blood? He's my son," Kratos says turning back around walking towards the tower. "I could smell your scent on him," Raine says prying still. Kratos tries to keep calm but this line of questions is frustrating. "He's had nightmares. It's not my place to tell you what's happened. However, I hold him while he sleeps to calm his fear," Kratos says.

"Is that's what it means to have a father? To have someone hold you close to relieve your fears?" Genis asks, making Raine give him a shocked expression. "If that's what you have taken from my words then I suppose yes." Kratos says in a monotone, trying to act like the conversation isn't tearing him up inside but Raine knows better. "I'm not in position to judge and I may be wrong; however, you love your son more than a father's love, don't you? When you see him your eyes soften and your kinder around him. It's like you're a different person around him. It's a sinful love isn't it?" Raine asks. "I don't know what you're talking about," Kratos says not faltering, still moving towards the tower. "I think you do. I think you're taking advantage of Lloyd in his weakened estate," Raine says putting her two cents in. Kratos' heart feels like it exploded as she says that, wanting to cry. "Even if it was true that I am in with love my son I'd never take advantage of him like that," Kratos says wanting the conversation to be over. They enter the clearing where tower is, only a quarter mile left. "Are you guys afraid? Why did you guys come here willingly?" Kratos asks, they have no blood to Lloyd. Why are they helping? "Of course we are afraid Kratos," Genis says. "Yes, but he is a precious friend of ours. He is a pure hearted individual. How many has he saved while risking his own life? I know he'd do this for us so we come here of our own accord to help him." Raine explains while walking inside the tower now. "Yeah and one way to think positively is we are half elves just like the Cruxis leader. He may have pity on us," Genis says.

Genis, Raine, and Kratos stand on the transporter to go to Derris Kharlan. Genis' legs shake in fear, feeling like jelly Genis sways and Raine grabs his hand being his anchor. Kratos can feel their fear and anxiety. Kratos wants to apologize but just can't. He leads them to Mithos' throne with him in his original form talking to Martel. "Mithos!" Genis yells running to him. Eye to eye Genis stares at Mithos. "I knew it. Mithos you are Yggdrasil! You are the leader of Cruxis," Genis yells making Mithos sweat. "I'm sorry Genis I lied to you. I had to find out who was leaking information to your group and the Renegades. I wasn't lying when I said I we are friends," Mithos explains. "I'm sorry Sir," Kratos says kneeling in front of him.

Mithos is angry but sighs knowing Kratos couldn't have known he was with his sister and he was instructed to bring Genis and Raine if came in contact with them. "Why do you want us here?" Raine asks walking to him. "Isn't it clear? I'm alone here. Genis and I are friends. I wanted my friends here," Mithos says. "Are you going to force us to stay here?" Genis asks. Mithos shakes a little bit, how does he respond? He doesn't want them to leave but he doesn't want them to hate him either. "Of course you can leave anytime you'd like; however, Lloyd will be punished," Mithos says. "Kratos your son will pay for your mistake," Mithos says showing the remote.

There are two buttons. A small red one and black button that had a dial just below it. It moves up and down to decide the amount of electricity given to the receiver. "Please stop!" Kratos yells while standing up. Too late he presses the button then increase the voltage looking at Genis. "Are you guys want to leave?" Mithos asks smirking. "I won't leave if you stop hurting Lloyd," Genis says. Mithos takes his finger off the button for a moment. He turns to Raine and puts his finger back on the button. "What about you Raine?" Mithos asks. "You are cruel, unusual child Mithos. I'd go as far as to call you a sadist. Same as Genis. If you don't hurt Lloyd in my presences I won't leave you," Raine says. Mithos takes his finger off the button. He walks to Kratos handing him the device. "Maybe Raine is correct when she says I'm a sadist, I think maybe a shock collar is too cruel. Keep this devise, use it as you see fit; however, don't think Lloyd can just leave and be safe. I have another remote that only deploys the poison needle. I was certain you were gonna steal this device so I made sure to have a backup and remember if I die Lloyd dies too." Mithos says walking towards Genis. Everyone is still shocked at him admitting he's wrong and giving Kratos the torture device. "Let me show you guys your living quarters. Genis you will share mine and Raine you'll have your own," Mithos says grabbing Genis' hand then Raine's. "Wait! I have a report for you. Sir," Kratos says kneeling again. "Yes?" Mithos asks. "Lloyd and I headed out for our mission. Unlike me he needed to rest so we rested by the cave. As dusk we awoke and we headed North towards the Renegades base. On the way we found a glow of a camp fire; therefore, we investigated finding the chosen's group. We collected Genis and Raine. I had Lloyd stay behind to watch them, waiting on instructions." Kratos says. "Your orders are the same as before. If you travel with the Chosen's group is up to you. Just be careful what you tell them," Mithos says the turns around to show Genis and Raine around making sure he's in his Cruxis leader form.

Lloyd opens his eyes feeling the warmth of a lap. He leans up to look Collette in the eyes. "Collette," Lloyd whispers quietly smiling. "Yo, Lloyd you're awake," Zelos yells and Lloyd looks around and then feels the collar around his neck. "I wasn't just having a nightmare," Lloyd whispers. "Lloyd?" Collette curious on what Lloyd meant. "Oh nothing," Lloyd whispers and before Collette could respond Lloyd starts screaming on the ground. Every one gathers around Lloyd as he's screaming and crying. The pain at first was frightening but almost tolerable then the pain slowly increased. "Lloyd what's wrong?" Collette asks. Lloyd cries trying to pull the collar off where the pain comes from. "Calm down Lloyd," Regal says grabbing his hands and holding them felling him shake intensely. "It seems to be coming from the collar," Persea says. Collette wanting to help pulls Lloyd back on her lap and begin to pet his head. "Can't we just take the collar off?" Zelos asks. Lloyd gasps for air. "It appears to have stopped," Collette says. "What did I do?" Lloyd asks and then crawls into a ball, his head still on Collette's lap. "Zelos I believe if it could be taken off without fatal consequences Kratos would've already taken it off," Regal says surprise when Lloyd yells again his whole body shaking. This time Zelos holds Lloyd's hand feeling guilty unable to relieve his pain any. Lloyd yells shaking hold onto Zelos' hands for dear life. Then the pain stops again and Lloyd gasps for air. Lloyd can't but to cry and wonder why this happened.

A few minutes later Persea stands up. "I'll go collect some water, I'll be back." She says and walks away. "Are you okay bud?" Zelos asks wiping some tears away from Lloyd's eyes. Lloyd just nods not having any energy. Collette just pets Lloyd's head and they coddle Lloyd until Persea comes back. Lloyd's body is still hot, dirty, and sweaty. Without a word Persea walks over to Lloyd and stands him up and tears off skort. "Persea!" Every one yells at once. She gently sets Lloyd down. "What are you doing?" Lloyd asks as red as a cherry. "Lloyd you require a bath. None of us can leave the area so there is no alternative." Persea says. "Persea you can't just undress people!" Collette yelps beet red in the face. Persea walks over to the water and rags and begins to bathe Lloyd. "I don't see the big deal. We are all humanoids with similar body parts. When papa was alive I bathe him when he was sick and hurt. I see no difference here," Persea says. She cleans him from head to stomach having Lloyd's face beaming intensely and his member beginning to harden. Regal grabs the rag from Persea. "Thank you for being so considerate and thank you for helping but I got it from here. Go set by Collette please," Regal says smiling at her petting her head. Collette sits her back towards Lloyd and Persea goes over and sits with her. "Thanks," Lloyd whispers and Regal finishes cleaning Lloyd off. Kratos watches from the distance Lloyd's friends washing him, feeling jealous. After they redress Lloyd Kratos come into the opening and walk up to Lloyd. "Kratos," Lloyd whispers and tries to stand but falls over. Every one rushes over to him. "Lloyd, are you okay?" Kratos asks. "No the collar went off," Collette explains. "I'm sorry Lloyd. It's my fault for upsetting Yggdrasil. Please forgive me," Kratos says but Lloyd just embraces him. "I'm not upset," Lloyd whispers but Kratos can barely hear him over the sound of his own heart beat in his ears. Kratos grabs Lloyd by the shoulders. "We have orders to continue our mission. Let's go," Kratos says helping Lloyd to his feet. "Lloyd isn't well enough to travel" Collette says. "We still have to leave. I can't control what Yggdrasil wants, the latter is Lloyd's punishment or death." Kratos says. "Let us come with you guys," Zelos offers. "That's not a wise idea," Kratos says walking North where he was heading before they came in contact with the chosen's group. "Why isn't it? Because you don't want us?" Zelos asks but Kratos didn't respond, Lloyd looks back at his friends one last time before continuing forward.

 **A/N My story isn't doing so well. Not sure but may discontinue, story idea I guess is stupid. *Sad face***


End file.
